El abogado del sombrero de paja
by Pedro Saitama
Summary: Cuando Luffy y su tripulación son tomados por sorpresa por Smoker, Luffy es llevado a la corte. Icaru tiene un acuerdo que sería el abogado de Mugiwaras en esta situación si pudiera ser en sí (es decir, ser un Mugiwara) cuya función es liberarlos de momentos como este. Luffy le gustaba la idea, pero Sanji piensa que debe probar su lealtad a la tripulación
1. El juez y el abogado

Uno Mugiwaras día estaban durmiendo cerca de un puerto (en el Sunny) y fuma entraron en su barco y los detuvieron, algunos utilizando otros Kairoseki retiraron y otros los que sostiene en sus puntos de batalla (Sanji pierna, Franky mayor parte de su cuerpo y la eliminación de su Franky Cola).

Por ley tenían que pasar por la corte, incluso si fuma quería detenerlos, el tribunal tenía un juez, un tipo extraño que llevaba ropa y el pelo similares como una monja de Igaram, y un abogado para el fumador.

Juez: Mugiwara se sabe si su abogado no llega a cierta hora de ir a la cárcel.

Luffy: Alguien de aquí es un abogado?

Hábitos rió

En ese momento un hombre entró por la puerta, que tenía un botón de camisa roja, que estaba abierta y por debajo de un verde, un pañuelo rojo y los pantalones y los zapatos como Sanji, excepto el cinturón con dinamita.

Dijo, seré el sombrero de paja del abogado, mi nombre es Icaru.

Fumador: eres tan tonto como para unirse a ellos.

Icaru: a diferencia de ti me tienen utilidad, y se unirá a ellos a causa de mi sueño encontrar el Gaden Justicia, una isla que nunca nadie pensó que se encuentran va a ser el mejor abogado en el mundo.

Luffy: Este sueño me recuerda.

Zoro: Usted, el Rey de los Piratas, su sueño le recuerda a su Baka (tonto).

Icaru: ¿Usted sabía que la ley no le permite dejar a las personas esposadas en la corte.

Lanzaron Luffy y el juez dijo, no decir nada?

Icaru: Adiós.

Ellos comenzaron a correr pro Sunny, ella estaban el mar.

Sanji: ¿Por qué este tipo ta la nave?

Luffy: Porque él nos salvó?

Franky: Esto no es un juego de adivinanzas, aunque es cierto.

Nami: Él está siendo perseguido por la Armada.

Sanji: Eres tan lindo cuando estás decidido Nami-san.

Sanji: Usted tendría que demostrar que son dignos de entrar en el equipo, si eso es lo que está pensando?

Luffy: Se unen a la tripulación sería realmente genial.

Chopper: Sería muy divertido

Usopp: Sería como si el Sogeking estuviera aquí.

El ojo de los tres brillaba, pero el otro le puso la mano en la cara, a menos que Icaru sin comprender dijo: ¿Cree que he salvado que no era suficiente?

Sanji: esto era un desafío.

Icaru: Acepto la maleta desafío, y Zoro es mucho más fresco que usted.

Zoro: a pensar que este chico ni siquiera se tenga que ir.


	2. La gran fiesta, mil soñadores

helicóptero

I y Brook estábamos en la cocina cuando oímos una música fuerte, subimos a la cubierta y vimos los otros:

Nami: Brook, necesitamos que nuestro músico!

hicimos una gran fiesta y luego fuimos durmir y otros estaban allí hablando!

Icaru

me preguntaron sobre mi vida y etc.

Nami: Bueno, al menos que no lo va a tener como un pervertido si se trata de la tripulación.

Zoro sacó su espada y le dijo: ¿cuáles son sus intereses en este equipo, muchacho, usted no tiene cosas que tenía antes de estar aquí.

I: Mis intereses son simples, quiero ser un pirata para ir a la puerta de la justicia, y también hacer nuevos amigos.

Sanji: Usted no va a hacer amigos aquí, que ni siquiera se ven aquí.

I: Usted es demasiado aburrido, no fui con la cara desde el principio y nadie le preguntó su opinión.

Él se enojó y estaba a punto de levantarse, pero nami a cabo y dijo: Me importa un golpeo ese bribón, pero no lo hago por Nami-Swan.

Empecé a cantar una canción, entonces Brook empezó a jugar y todo el canto.

Ichi!

Juu!

Hyaku!

Mil!

Sayonara sin Deai namida en Baton ureshiisa en Tsunaide youni kara kore

Tabi wa tsuzukun'da Atarashii nakama de

Kimi ni DEKIRU koto rezar TOKUI koto ni Utage mitai mochiyotta Nara

Sekai shinkiroku Mainichi Koushin de

tobu

Fune tobu ga

kii Zendaimimon ta atari koto ga nai sokora suena bien

Tsukamaete TKaze

Aozora hitorijime sa kimi mo Oide años

Ichi, Juu, hyaku! Thousand Sunny gou-ALTO!

Yuukan en fune en hikitsugi tamashii

Barco nuevo chokkura vamos a ponerlo en ON!

Arashi norikoete mo

Sen no umi wo koe te

Mihatenu yume dormido odio hecho mo

Ser

ALTO Thousand Sunny-Gou!

Ookii ze taiyou teniire temitai años

GLOBO mitai ni fukuran de yume

Hakonde okureyo Minna bollo de Gatsun

YOUKI ni ba mo warae Ashita ya hareru

wa Pinchi Itsumo Gyakuten en CHANCE

Kiai ipatsu de itsumo saikou de

Deru, nani ka deru

Kisoutengai fune kara Deru sonna miryoku ga suena bien!

Mada mita koto mo nai umi

Kogidasu en sa kimi mo Oide años

Ichi, Juu, hyaku! Thousand Sunny gou-ALTO !

Tsuukai en fune en mirai doki- Doki

Barco nuevo chokkura Vamos a hacerlo SOBRE !

Yume ga Kanau Nichi hizo

Mainichi DATTE PARTIDO

Sekai no odio hecho mo Saki dormido

Ike

ALTO Thousand Sunny-Gou!

Ichi! Juu! Hyaku! Mil !

Ichi, Juu, hyaku! Thousand Sunny-gou-ALTO!

Yuukan en fune en hikitsugi tamashii

Barco nuevo Chokkura vamos a ponerlo en ON!

Arashi norikoete mo

Sen no umi wo Koete

Mihatenu yume dormido odio hecho mo

Ser

ALTO Thousand Sunny-Gou!

Thousand Sunny-Gou!

ALTO!

Después de que terminamos, nos fuimos a dormir y por la mañana nos detuvimos en un lugar

Luffy

Creo que este chico va a ir sin nada, hace que todo lo que hacemos, pero no tan bien, es un abogado, tal vez no lo necesito, pero es fresco

Rebecca

Nos detuvimos en una ciudad, que es la base de la marina, pero tiene un gran comercio.

Icaru: porque venimos de una base naval?

Zoro: aquí tiene una gran cantidad de comercio, cada uno de nosotros va a alguna parte. Usopp va a la tienda de armas, mercado de la ceja, I espadas, Luffy cualquiera, Nami no sé demasiado, Chopper farmacia, tienda de música Brook, Franky carpintería, biblioteca Robin, y Rebecca donde va desee.

Luffy: y Icaru?

Robin: él decide.

Icaru: Voy con Rebecca

Franky: Nami, Luffy va con él no mientas.

Él estaba conmigo y me preguntó: ¿cuál es su historia?

I: ¿Por qué quiere saber?

Él: la curiosidad.

Yo: Bueno, una llamada dipshit Doflamingo tomó la tierra de mi abuelo, y de ahí vinieron y me ayudaron a llevarla de vuelta, y yo fuimos aquí.

Me dijo algo que me daba vergüenza, le preguntó si quería salir con él, que no contesté porque vi algo en el fuego y fui a la nave con él y vi Luffy lucha contra un chico

Luffy

Estaba luchando Akainu cuando Icaru dio un paso al frente y dijo: Entra, voy a tomar el cuidado de él, tendrá que pagar por la muerte de mi padre.

Se puso en marcha un torbellino, que tenía una fruta viento y empezó a luchar y Rebecca tiró de él.

Icaru: usted no soportar estar sin mí, ¿verdad?

Robin: ¿Será si moría sería con suelo rojo?

Sanji: ¿Quién es tu padre

Icaru: era Edward Newgate o el Barbablanca.


	3. JurásicoIslandLa Isla de los dinosaurios

Luffy

Estábamos haciendo nuestro interrogatorio al día.

E: ¿Has visto a los dinosaurios?

Nami: ¿Qué pregunta fue eso?

Zoro es que mañana nos vamos a la isla de los dinosaurios del Jurásico Island.

Nami, Chopper y Usopp temían.

Icaru: el trío frialdad, kihihiihihihihi.

Sanji le dio un puñetazo

Icaru: ¿Quién te dio permiso?! Cambiando de tema, Luffy no creo que seas tan tonto como suena, seguro que te gusta ninguna chica aquí en la tripulación.

Yo: ¿Qué?

Franky: ¿Son Nami.

I: Nami es una chica?

Todos se rieron excepto yo, Nami y Sanji.

Icaru dijo señalando a Sanji: ¡Basta ta conseguir molesto.

Sanji: Sin su Fruta del Diablo, usted es lo que?

Icaru: Puedo hacer todo lo que hacen, pero no tan bueno, yo soy abogado y tengo tanto la adicción en el uso de dinamita que en el batido.

Zoro: Me entiende la referencia.

Sanji: Luffy pero lo que se puede hacer?

Icaru: Sé Burro

Icaru

Hoy es un nuevo día de una nueva era que comenzó (que estaba escuchando en el Walkman, una cosa que he inventado).

Nos dividimos en dos equipos, I, Rebecca, Nami, Chopper y Usopp contra el resto (excepto Brook, el juez), quien atrapó más carne ganó.

Oímos el sonido de T-Rex y nos encontramos bajo una zanja.

Vimos velocirraptores y yo estaba allí (él hizo lo mismo Jurásico Mundial).

Uno de ellos mordió mi mano y me gritó y luego dijo: Kaze Gatling Gun (viento de la ametralladora).

Brook: 30 puntos para UNCRI, y 50 puntos para LZSRF.

El orador fue en la parte superior de un árbol de coco, fui allí y me bajé.

Rebecca: ¿Qué haces?

I: Me di vuelta en un altavoz de bajos.

Tyrannosaurus Rex llegó, estábamos 3 I, Rebecca y Usopp con la observación Haki, yo con los brazos, y la cortadora con la fruta del diablo y todos con las armas.

Usopp: vamos a hacer el ataque quinteto.

Clima Tact Tiempo nami, un ataque con la espada de Rebecca, la estrella llameante Usopp, el helicóptero punto de bocina y un mini tornado mina.

Todos: El clima de la llama huracán de corte de Hornos.

Tyrannosaurus murió.

Brook: más de 100 puntos a UNCRI y 70 a los puntos a LZSRF. UNCRI ganado por 10 puntos y la discusión de Zoro y Sanji.

Sentí una piedra de llegar y utilicé las armas Haki romperlo. Miré hacia arriba y vi a un hombre de las cavernas: FUSROHDA.

Esto arrojó volvimos al barco y fuimos hacia el mar, Sanji preparó un banquete con carne de dinosaurio.


	4. A partir de las nuevas aventuras

p style="text-align: justify; line-height: 25px; text-indent: 40px; font-size: 15px; color: #595959; font-family: Verdana, Arial, Helvetica, sans-serif; margin-bottom: 15px !important; background: transparent !important;"strongIcaru/strong/p  
p style="text-align: justify; line-height: 25px; text-indent: 40px; font-size: 15px; color: #595959; font-family: Verdana, Arial, Helvetica, sans-serif; margin-bottom: 15px !important; background: transparent !important;"Nós estávamos fazendo as perguntas que sempre fazemos quando notamos um nevoeiro, eu subi e fui ver o que era pelo mastro e disse: Terra a frente, virem o barco -foi tarde demais e o barco encalhou, bom.../p  
p style="text-align: justify; line-height: 25px; text-indent: 40px; font-size: 15px; color: #595959; font-family: Verdana, Arial, Helvetica, sans-serif; margin-bottom: 15px !important; background: transparent !important;"Sanji: bom nós ficamos de vigia e você vai buscar algo para desencalhar o barco./p  
p style="text-align: justify; line-height: 25px; text-indent: 40px; font-size: 15px; color: #595959; font-family: Verdana, Arial, Helvetica, sans-serif; margin-bottom: 15px !important; background: transparent !important;"Eu: tudo bem./p  
p style="text-align: justify; line-height: 25px; text-indent: 40px; font-size: 15px; color: #595959; font-family: Verdana, Arial, Helvetica, sans-serif; margin-bottom: 15px !important; background: transparent !important;"strongLuffy/strong/p  
p style="text-align: justify; line-height: 25px; text-indent: 40px; font-size: 15px; color: #595959; font-family: Verdana, Arial, Helvetica, sans-serif; margin-bottom: 15px !important; background: transparent !important;"Ele estava demorando muito./p  
p style="text-align: justify; line-height: 25px; text-indent: 40px; font-size: 15px; color: #595959; font-family: Verdana, Arial, Helvetica, sans-serif; margin-bottom: 15px !important; background: transparent !important;"Eu: a quanto tempo ele saiu?/p  
p style="text-align: justify; line-height: 25px; text-indent: 40px; font-size: 15px; color: #595959; font-family: Verdana, Arial, Helvetica, sans-serif; margin-bottom: 15px !important; background: transparent !important;"Zoro: 5 minutos./p  
p style="text-align: justify; line-height: 25px; text-indent: 40px; font-size: 15px; color: #595959; font-family: Verdana, Arial, Helvetica, sans-serif; margin-bottom: 15px !important; background: transparent !important;"Eu: ahf mais parece muito mais tempo./p  
p style="text-align: justify; line-height: 25px; text-indent: 40px; font-size: 15px; color: #595959; font-family: Verdana, Arial, Helvetica, sans-serif; margin-bottom: 15px !important; background: transparent !important;"( strong2 horas mais tarde)/strong/p  
p style="text-align: justify; line-height: 25px; text-indent: 40px; font-size: 15px; color: #595959; font-family: Verdana, Arial, Helvetica, sans-serif; margin-bottom: 15px !important; background: transparent !important;"Faz 2 horas que ele não vem, espera nós vimos ele de longe/p  
p style="text-align: justify; line-height: 25px; text-indent: 40px; font-size: 15px; color: #595959; font-family: Verdana, Arial, Helvetica, sans-serif; margin-bottom: 15px !important; background: transparent !important;"Icaru: Oi o bixo vindo moleke./p  
p style="text-align: justify; line-height: 25px; text-indent: 40px; font-size: 15px; color: #595959; font-family: Verdana, Arial, Helvetica, sans-serif; margin-bottom: 15px !important; background: transparent !important;"Apareceu Akainu, Kisame e Fujitora atrás dele./p  
p style="text-align: justify; line-height: 25px; text-indent: 40px; font-size: 15px; color: #595959; font-family: Verdana, Arial, Helvetica, sans-serif; margin-bottom: 15px !important; background: transparent !important;"Zoro: esse sim sabe causar confusão./p  
p style="text-align: justify; line-height: 25px; text-indent: 40px; font-size: 15px; color: #595959; font-family: Verdana, Arial, Helvetica, sans-serif; margin-bottom: 15px !important; background: transparent !important;"Aokiji apareceu na frente dele e disse: Akainu você não vai encostar o dedo no meu afiliado./p  
p style="text-align: justify; line-height: 25px; text-indent: 40px; font-size: 15px; color: #595959; font-family: Verdana, Arial, Helvetica, sans-serif; margin-bottom: 15px !important; background: transparent !important;"Icaru: tio kiji, você veio./p  
p style="text-align: justify; line-height: 25px; text-indent: 40px; font-size: 15px; color: #595959; font-family: Verdana, Arial, Helvetica, sans-serif; margin-bottom: 15px !important; background: transparent !important;"Aconteceu uma segunda guerra da marinha e dos piratas, tinha coby, helmeppo, os shichibukais, os capitães, almirantes e vice- almirantes da marinha do lado da marinha e do nosso lado Jinbe, Hancock, Sabo, nós, Aokiji, Icaru e ninguém mais./p  
p style="text-align: justify; line-height: 25px; text-indent: 40px; font-size: 15px; color: #595959; font-family: Verdana, Arial, Helvetica, sans-serif; margin-bottom: 15px !important; background: transparent !important;"strongIcaru/strong/p  
p style="text-align: justify; line-height: 25px; text-indent: 40px; font-size: 15px; color: #595959; font-family: Verdana, Arial, Helvetica, sans-serif; margin-bottom: 15px !important; background: transparent !important;"Acha mesmo?/p  
p style="text-align: justify; line-height: 25px; text-indent: 40px; font-size: 15px; color: #595959; font-family: Verdana, Arial, Helvetica, sans-serif; margin-bottom: 15px !important; background: transparent !important;"Eu: clones de vento - todos os clones foram muito alto e pegaram as dinamites formando uma super dinamites – Kaze Genbaku./p  
p style="text-align: justify; line-height: 25px; text-indent: 40px; font-size: 15px; color: #595959; font-family: Verdana, Arial, Helvetica, sans-serif; margin-bottom: 15px !important; background: transparent !important;"Isso foi juntado com o haki do armamento então vários desmairam, menos nós e os almirantes e ex-almirante, os shichibukais e ex-shichibukais e eu e um clone meu./p  
p style="text-align: justify; line-height: 25px; text-indent: 40px; font-size: 15px; color: #595959; font-family: Verdana, Arial, Helvetica, sans-serif; margin-bottom: 15px !important; background: transparent !important;"O Akainu começou a correr atrás de mim até uma torre muito alta, eu usei Soru para ir lá para cima muito alto e disse: as pessoas acham que nós somos os vilões depois de a marinha começar uma guerra, vocês não pensam por si mesmos, tem a mente formulada por um homem que vocês acreditam ser do bem e os heróis são dados como vilões- Akainu chegou atrás de mim e com seu poder abriu um buraco no meu peito – eu consegui, fiz com que as pessoas vissem como você realmente é e eu pelo menos vou morrer com amigos que lutem por mim – eu cai, ele ficou assustado – eu disse para Luffy – guarde minhas coisas./p  
p style="text-align: justify; line-height: 25px; text-indent: 40px; font-size: 15px; color: #595959; font-family: Verdana, Arial, Helvetica, sans-serif; margin-bottom: 15px !important; background: transparent !important;"strongAokiji/strong/p  
p style="text-align: justify; line-height: 25px; text-indent: 40px; font-size: 15px; color: #595959; font-family: Verdana, Arial, Helvetica, sans-serif; margin-bottom: 15px !important; background: transparent !important;"O barco delescom minha ajuda voltou ao mar e eu disse: eu tenho que contar o motivo da marinha perseguir Icaru Newgate, seu pai Edward estava devendo a Barba Negra, e barba negra decidiu pegar Icaru, o menino de uma profecia que dizia, nascera um menino que desmanchara a marinha com palavras e Teach viu que isso era bom para ele mas barba branca deixou ele com Monkey D. Garp ele estava em todos os lugares, observando Luffy com vergonha de falar com ele, então alguns anos depois ele voltou para seu pai e foi para a guerra, na guerra ele estava disfarçado e viu Ace lá./p  
p style="text-align: justify; line-height: 25px; text-indent: 40px; font-size: 15px; color: #595959; font-family: Verdana, Arial, Helvetica, sans-serif; margin-bottom: 15px !important; background: transparent !important;"(Luffy se lembrava de que na sua infância viu varias vezes uma sombra estranha com eles)/p  
p style="text-align: justify; line-height: 25px; text-indent: 40px; font-size: 15px; color: #595959; font-family: Verdana, Arial, Helvetica, sans-serif; margin-bottom: 15px !important; background: transparent !important;"Ele deixou Akainu envergonhado por que antes de você chegar ele me disse: tio Kiji por que vocês vão matar ele? Ele não era um dos caras do bem? Ele foi preso por causa disso, mas eu o soltei./p  
p style="text-align: justify; line-height: 25px; text-indent: 40px; font-size: 15px; color: #595959; font-family: Verdana, Arial, Helvetica, sans-serif; margin-bottom: 15px !important; background: transparent !important;"strongIcaru/strong/p  
p style="text-align: justify; line-height: 25px; text-indent: 40px; font-size: 15px; color: #595959; font-family: Verdana, Arial, Helvetica, sans-serif; margin-bottom: 15px !important; background: transparent !important;"Depois de alguns anos eles inventaram uma coisa chamada televisão e eu fui num bar na mesma cidade em que eu "Morri" que tinha uma lá, e todos da cidade estavam reunidos, quando me reconheceram me esfaquearam até eu perder muito sangue, eu eu mandei uma onda de vento que desmaiou todos e quebrou aquele bar inteiro e não conseguia andar fui falar com Marco, ele cuidou de mim e eu segui o conselho do tio kiji, mas eu fiquei em coma/p  
p style="text-align: justify; line-height: 25px; text-indent: 40px; font-size: 15px; color: #595959; font-family: Verdana, Arial, Helvetica, sans-serif; margin-bottom: 15px !important; background: transparent !important;"No meu sonho eu fui pro barco dos meus Nakamas e Rebecca estava falando com Nami: eu achava que ele era um bom marido, mais ele só me deixou grávida./p  
p style="text-align: justify; line-height: 25px; text-indent: 40px; font-size: 15px; color: #595959; font-family: Verdana, Arial, Helvetica, sans-serif; margin-bottom: 15px !important; background: transparent !important;"Luffy: as coisas do Icaru foram roubadas – nós fomos até o convés ./p  
p style="text-align: justify; line-height: 25px; text-indent: 40px; font-size: 15px; color: #595959; font-family: Verdana, Arial, Helvetica, sans-serif; margin-bottom: 15px !important; background: transparent !important;"Ohana: papai quem é Icaru/p  
p style="text-align: justify; line-height: 25px; text-indent: 40px; font-size: 15px; color: #595959; font-family: Verdana, Arial, Helvetica, sans-serif; margin-bottom: 15px !important; background: transparent !important;"Eu: oi Luffy – eu cai no convés./p  
p style="text-align: justify; line-height: 25px; text-indent: 40px; font-size: 15px; color: #595959; font-family: Verdana, Arial, Helvetica, sans-serif; margin-bottom: 15px !important; background: transparent !important;"Chopper: ele precisa de cuidados./p  
p style="text-align: justify; line-height: 25px; text-indent: 40px; font-size: 15px; color: #595959; font-family: Verdana, Arial, Helvetica, sans-serif; margin-bottom: 15px !important; background: transparent !important;"Eu e Rebecca estávamos na sala de medicina./p  
p style="text-align: justify; line-height: 25px; text-indent: 40px; font-size: 15px; color: #595959; font-family: Verdana, Arial, Helvetica, sans-serif; margin-bottom: 15px !important; background: transparent !important;"Chopper: Rebecca está com o bebê pronto pra nascer eu não posso cuidar dos 2./p  
p style="text-align: justify; line-height: 25px; text-indent: 40px; font-size: 15px; color: #595959; font-family: Verdana, Arial, Helvetica, sans-serif; margin-bottom: 15px !important; background: transparent !important;"Eu: cuide dela primeiro./p  
p style="text-align: justify; line-height: 25px; text-indent: 40px; font-size: 15px; color: #595959; font-family: Verdana, Arial, Helvetica, sans-serif; margin-bottom: 15px !important; background: transparent !important;"Depois./p  
p style="text-align: justify; line-height: 25px; text-indent: 40px; font-size: 15px; color: #595959; font-family: Verdana, Arial, Helvetica, sans-serif; margin-bottom: 15px !important; background: transparent !important;"Luffy: você não morreu?/p  
p style="text-align: justify; line-height: 25px; text-indent: 40px; font-size: 15px; color: #595959; font-family: Verdana, Arial, Helvetica, sans-serif; margin-bottom: 15px !important; background: transparent !important;"Eu: na verdade era um clone de vento que estava La e eu só não vim falar com vocês por que foi um conselho do meu Padrinho, tio Kiji, e Rebecca eu sou seu marido./p  
p style="text-align: justify; line-height: 25px; text-indent: 40px; font-size: 15px; color: #595959; font-family: Verdana, Arial, Helvetica, sans-serif; margin-bottom: 15px !important; background: transparent !important;"Ela me deu um soco dizendo: porque você me deixou?/p  
p style="text-align: justify; line-height: 25px; text-indent: 40px; font-size: 15px; color: #595959; font-family: Verdana, Arial, Helvetica, sans-serif; margin-bottom: 15px !important; background: transparent !important;"Eu: eu fui buscar meus fones do walkman que tinham caído./p  
p style="text-align: justify; line-height: 25px; text-indent: 40px; font-size: 15px; color: #595959; font-family: Verdana, Arial, Helvetica, sans-serif; margin-bottom: 15px !important; background: transparent !important;"Rebecca: então qual é o nome do nosso filho?/p  
p style="text-align: justify; line-height: 25px; text-indent: 40px; font-size: 15px; color: #595959; font-family: Verdana, Arial, Helvetica, sans-serif; margin-bottom: 15px !important; background: transparent !important;"Brook: pensei que era mais uma portadora de calcinhas./p  
p style="text-align: justify; line-height: 25px; text-indent: 40px; font-size: 15px; color: #595959; font-family: Verdana, Arial, Helvetica, sans-serif; margin-bottom: 15px !important; background: transparent !important;"Eu dei um soco nele e disse: você não percebe que Luna e Ohana estão aqui? Bom Rebecca como foi mancada de eu terido embora por um dia você escolhe o nome./p  
p style="text-align: justify; line-height: 25px; text-indent: 40px; font-size: 15px; color: #595959; font-family: Verdana, Arial, Helvetica, sans-serif; margin-bottom: 15px !important; background: transparent !important;"Sanji: você é da tripulação agora./p  
p style="text-align: justify; line-height: 25px; text-indent: 40px; font-size: 15px; color: #595959; font-family: Verdana, Arial, Helvetica, sans-serif; margin-bottom: 15px !important; background: transparent !important;"Eu: é eu precisei morrer para isso, que é uma surpresa vinda de você, bom vai ser legal voltar a conversar com meus nakamas./p  
p style="text-align: justify; line-height: 25px; text-indent: 40px; font-size: 15px; color: #595959; font-family: Verdana, Arial, Helvetica, sans-serif; margin-bottom: 15px !important; background: transparent !important;"Isso é só o inicio das coisas, acho que meu filho, um Newgate e biz neto do rei de Dresrosa vai ser uma pessoa como eu, gosta de walkman e dinamites, mais ele tem o cabelo rosa da mãe e os olhos dela também./p  
p style="text-align: justify; line-height: 25px; text-indent: 40px; font-size: 15px; color: #595959; font-family: Verdana, Arial, Helvetica, sans-serif; margin-bottom: 15px !important; background: transparent !important;"Eu acordei e disse:eu não sei quanto desse sonho é verdade, eu não conheço muitas pessoas dele e eu nem sei se eu tive um filho, mas eu acho que hoje não é um bom dia para voltar - ele começou a chorar e disse-: eu não tive chance de ver ele se tornando o rei dos piratas, me desculpe Luffy./p  
p style="text-align: justify; line-height: 25px; text-indent: 40px; font-size: 15px; color: #595959; font-family: Verdana, Arial, Helvetica, sans-serif; margin-bottom: 15px !important; background: transparent !important;"Marco entrou na sala e disse: tem uma carta, para você, quer que eu leia?/p  
p style="text-align: justify; line-height: 25px; text-indent: 40px; font-size: 15px; color: #595959; font-family: Verdana, Arial, Helvetica, sans-serif; margin-bottom: 15px !important; background: transparent !important;"Eu: pode ler./p  
p style="text-align: justify; line-height: 25px; text-indent: 40px; font-size: 15px; color: #595959; font-family: Verdana, Arial, Helvetica, sans-serif; margin-bottom: 15px !important; background: transparent !important;"strongVoz de Rebecca: Oi, marco, eu sei que Icaru não pode voltar ainda, mas eu sou a unica que sabe que ele esta vivo e como depois de Luffy, você, o Ace e o sabo são os "irmãos" dele, eu tenho que falar que o filho dele ja tem algum tempo, algo que ele tem que vir aqui para eu contar, eu coloquei o nome de Kenny./strong/p  
p style="text-align: justify; line-height: 25px; text-indent: 40px; font-size: 15px; color: #595959; font-family: Verdana, Arial, Helvetica, sans-serif; margin-bottom: 15px !important; background: transparent !important;"strongAbraços, Rebecca./strong/p  
p style="text-align: justify; line-height: 25px; text-indent: 40px; font-size: 15px; color: #595959; font-family: Verdana, Arial, Helvetica, sans-serif; margin-bottom: 15px !important; background: transparent !important;"Eu: eu vou lá./p  
p style="text-align: justify; line-height: 25px; text-indent: 40px; font-size: 15px; color: #595959; font-family: Verdana, Arial, Helvetica, sans-serif; margin-bottom: 15px !important; background: transparent !important;"Marco: mas você está muito ferido./p  
p style="text-align: justify; line-height: 25px; text-indent: 40px; font-size: 15px; color: #595959; font-family: Verdana, Arial, Helvetica, sans-serif; margin-bottom: 15px !important; background: transparent !important;"Eu: eu não vou me considerar homem enquanto feridas e ordens me limitarem para ver meu filho, afinal eu sou um pirata, eu não sigo ordens e nem sou parado por feridas./p  
p style="text-align: justify; line-height: 25px; text-indent: 40px; font-size: 15px; color: #595959; font-family: Verdana, Arial, Helvetica, sans-serif; margin-bottom: 15px !important; background: transparent !important;"Em : aff, eu não deveria passar tanto tempo com o Zoro!Ele pegou duas caixas e escreveu um bilhete em cima das duas: Marco, entregue minha espada aos meus Nakamas e entregue o Walkman para Dressrosa, eu foquei preso em uma ilha e minhas invenções cairam no mar, eu estou numa praia, e acabei de naufragar, eu não sei dirigir, mas eu sei que não viu encontrar Kenny tão cedo./p 


End file.
